Catsuits, Colds and Calcium
by sexycereal0
Summary: Future in college, Seth needs his Pysch notes back but Summer's got a cold. (SethSummer)


"Suuuummer!" Seth's voice hit the door and rebounded back into his face just the way Summer's hand would have if she was actually opening said door. "You know, as much as I'd looove for you to pass pysch, I need that folder myself." There was a pause as he waited for her to answer. "No? Folder stealing whore." He coughed the last part into his hand, loud enough for her to hear, not really caring about the arm slap he would receive for it later.  
  
Leaning back against the wall next to her dorm door Seth continued, it was nearly lunch and the sight of him locked out of Summer's room wouldn't surprise any of the other girls in the building, far less annoy them. In fact Seth was pretty sure they had a pool going for how many times Summer locked him out a week.  
  
"Hey! Catwoman. Batman has to have a word about you borrowing the Batmobile without permissi-" Seth was cut off as the door nearly smacked him in the face and a less than perfect Summer stood wrapped in a huge sleeping bag, looking not unlike Pop 'n' Fresh.. Or that guy from Ghostbusters. "And all this time I though Ryan was your Catwoman," she scowled sniffing and attempting to breathe through her nose but failing.  
  
"Nah. Charming as he is Ryan just doesn't do the PVC catsuits justice. At least not as well as you do my darling Summer," he emphasised the last part, raising an eyebrow. Sadly for Seth Summer wasn't seeing the funny side of her condition: the common cold. Flouncing as much as she could without moving her feet too far apart she threw herself back onto her bed leaving the door open for Seth to follow.  
  
"Uh, you know, maybe I'll just stay out here. Avoid the plague," as he grinned Seth received a pillow to the face. Picking it up he headed in, closing the door and bouncing onto the side of Summer's bed. Pink coverlet, pink pillow cases. Last week it had been lilac, heh, she was so girlie. Settling down, he turned to look at her, burrowing down into her sleeping bag, glowering.  
  
"I'm never getting that folder back, am I?" he sighed dramatically.  
  
"No," she grumbled, "I'm gonna fail anyway now."  
  
"Hey, hey. There are all kinds of experts these days to cure your, uh, Summer you, you got a thing," he gestured to her nose laughing as she shrieked and hid her face in the bag. A hand reached out to tickle her waist through the covers as Seth tried to maintain a deadpan expression, failing miserably as she squirmed away and fell off the other side of the bed.  
  
"Come. On. I so didn't risk my life coming in here to be ignored while you practise your impression of the fat dude from Ghostbust-" again he was cut off by a shriek, coming from the inside of Summer's curled up form on the ground.  
  
"Cohen! You did NOT just call me fat!" Summer pouted from the inside of her cocoon, huffing.  
  
Rolling his eyes Seth bounded over the bed to pull down some covers, revealing Summer's face, dishevelled hair and all. Smiling softly he traced a finger across the back of her cheek whispering, "Never... a bit puffy maybe-" jumping to avoid the smack across the back of his head Seth fell back on the bed leaning out a hand to help Summer up. Which she took, grudgingly, sniffing ungracefully as she sat next to him, still hiding in her sleeping bag as she placed her head on Seth's shoulder.  
  
"My face feels like twice the size. It's not fair, I NEVER eat dairy and this is my reward," she pouted.  
  
"You know, maybe you're lacking in Calcium. Cause the Milkybar Kid? That guy never needed a day off."  
  
"Ew!" she squealed at the exact same moment Seth darted for her tickling Summer until she couldn't help but break out in a smile, even as she kept up the pretence of annoyance.  
  
"Cohen, get your oafish self off me! Now!"  
  
Grinning he looks down at her, now lying flat out on her back looking back at him looking down. Summer felt her breathing slow, blinking as Seth lowered himself, lips inches away from her's. He could feel her breath, hot and uneven, as he brought his lips to hers. Moaning slightly, Summer shifted so that Seth was no longer on top of her, running her tongue lightly over her lower lip. He deepened the kiss and after several minutes they parted staying scant centimetres apart.   
  
"Ew. You just kissed me and I'm sick!" Summer whispered with a smile in her voice.  
  
"I guess we die together now. Like the Titanic," Seth nodded.  
  
"She didn't die," Summer pointed out.  
  
"Aaah," Seth moved up to a sitting position, pulling Summer with him, "but she didn't have me, I mean face it, if I died you'd be unable to go on, no shame if I weren't me I know I wouldn't."  
  
Groaning Summer let her head fall face first into Seth's shoulder, his arms instinctively wrapping round her waist, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Seth smiled lightly, kissing her hair, "I love you," there was a beat, "and me."  
  
"I love me too," she croaked happily into his shoulder before pulling back and doubling over in a horrific display of coughing and hacking.  
  
"Woah, way to make an impression. You're lucky you already got a catch like me, or this," he waved a hand around in her general direction, "would not be acceptable."   
  
"You're such a jerk, Cohen," she half spat in his direction, trying to recover from her little episode.  
  
Pulling her to him Seth ran the palm of his hand up and down her spine, Summer melting into the soothing action. "No, you see if I was a jerk then I wouldn't be here tending to the sick," a beat, "I would be routing around in your sock drawer for my psych folder.. And now that I think about it I have no idea why I would check in your sock drawer first and not the lingerie one. Damn, rookie mistake." Giggling as best she could Summer reprimanded, "Not the sock drawer".  
  
"I never got that," he stated, "full access to the 'delicates' but you won't let me see your sock drawer.."  
  
"Feet, they're strange. And socks are like, just there. You don't LOOK at them or anything." She spluttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't peek. Your sock drawer is my area 52. Big Government cover up!" he spieled.  
  
"Are you saying you need something big to cover up my feet?!"   
  
Seth caught her mid-swipe trying to back peddle his words as usual. He managed, for the moment but sure enough the girls in dorms seven would probably be raking it in by tomorrow when Summer locked him out again. Just like she did everyday. 


End file.
